EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE DONGHAE
by jimena SiHae-suju-SAILOR MOON
Summary: siwon que le dara en como un regalo a donghae? descubranlo.


El CUMPLEAÑOS DE DONGHAE

Nota de autora: bueno este es mi fanfic de SiHae q es un one shot y sean buenos conmigo, espero q les guste! (+17) - y este fanfics es dedicado para los cumpleaños de nuestro amado lee donghae

PAREJAS: SIHAE

DEDICADO: para mis unnies seahorses

AVERTENCIA : TIENE CONTENIDO LEMON SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD O SI ERES SENSIBLE, NO TE GUSTA ESTA PAREJA, NO LO LEAS

Es el dia de cumpleaños de donghae, y siwon q le daría de regalo a donghae en su día de cumpleaños?

Ya era el cumpleaños de donghae, para su cumpleaños deseaba el el amo de siwon, eso era lo q mas deseaba en su día y donghae se sentía muy triste porque desde ese dia q se declaro su amora siwon casi no se miraban como antes, cuando donghae se acercaba a siwon el se alejaba de donghae y para el el corazon se hacia pedazos y entonces donghae recordaba el día de su declaración de amor….

Flashblack

Donghae estaba en el los ensayos con ryeowook, leeteuk, kyuhyun, sungmin, eunhyuk y siwon

De tantos horas de ensayo, y cuando estaban cansados se fueron a descansar y salian del dormitorio del ensayo y sola mente estaban siwon y donghae.

Siwon recogía sus cosas y apunto de salir sintió que una mano la detuvo y para voltear era la mano de donghae y siwon le pregunto…..

Siwon: pero donghae que haces? – lo dijo al a asustado

Donghae: siwon ya no puedo mas con mis sentimientos! – lo dijo con gran tristeza

Siwon: sentimientos? Hacia quien? – lo dijo curioso

Donghae: hacia ti siwon te amo! Y cuando te veo siento tenerte cerca mio, TE AMO. TE AMO MI AMADO CHOI SIWON! – lo dijo con gran alegría

Siwon: QUE?! Pero no puede ser, me amas? – lo dijo asustado y exaltado

Donghae: SI TE AMO! Algún problema, siwon? – lo dijo apenado

Siwon: no… es que…. Yo estoy algo triste por que ha pasado 4 años desde que hangeng se fue y no tengo valor de amar a alguien mas – lo dijo muy triste

Donghae: siwon solo es por eso, yo te puedo hacer muy feliz! Y olvidar ese dolor q tienes por favor siwon acepta mi amor! - lo dijo feliz pero triste

Siwon: no, lo se donghae tengo que pensarlo – lo dijo sincera mente

Y siwon se fue dejando a donghae muy triste en los cuartos en los ensayos y dejando un corazón hecho en pedazos

Flashfinal

Desde ese recuerdo donghae estaba muy triste pero algo sabia que siwon lo pensaría y cuando llegaba al departamento de los miembros, los chicos estas preparando una sorpresa para donghae, y estaban leeteuk, sungmin, eunhyuk, ryeowook, kyuhyun, yesung y kangin pero no estaba siwon porque? Les dijo que tenia un trabajo q hacer, buenos los chicos esperando a donghae para que llegue y cuando llega donghae se lleva una gran sorpresa porque todos los estaban cantándole el feliz cumpleaños en coreano y todos los felicitaron pero algo faltaba para donghae y cuando miro a todos los lados sintió que no estaba siwon y se puso algo triste pero tuvo que cambiar su rosto de triste a alegre y tuvo que agradecer el lindo gesto que hicieron….

Donghae: gracias a todos ustedes pase un cumpleaños genial, y además son los mejores amigos que he tenido en verdad estoy muy agradecido – lo dijo con felicidad

Después todos comieron el paste y pasaron un momento genial! Pero hasta que llego la noche eran las 22:23 de la noche y todos tenían horarios y se fueron a dormir, pero donghae se quedo despierto mirando el cielo y pensaba….

Donghae piensa: como quisiera que siwon estuviera hoy conmigo en verdad lo necesito tanto pero se fue a trabajar como es una gran artista espero que este bien mi amado siwon – fin del piensamiento de donghae

Hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar y para ver la llamada de quien era?, era de siwon! Y donghae sorprendido le contesto el celular y siwon le dijo que bajara del departamento entonces donghae bajo muy rápidamente hasta que vio a siwon con un paste y un regalo en las manos de siwon, donghae se puso muy feliz y corrió hacia siwon dándole un gran abrazo entonces de dijo…

Donghae: siwon muchas gracias esto no esperaba de ti me has traído una gran alegría a mi corazón – lo djo con lagrimas de felicidad

Siwon: no es nada donghae a lo menos es tu cumpleaños y quise darte un regalo yo personalmente y hasta mentí a los miembros que estaba trabajando – le dijo con gran sonrisa

Donghae: entonces no estabas trabajando y además mentiste a los miembros, para buscar un regalo para mi pero que lindo gesto siwon! – lo dijo feliz-mente

Y mientas se abrazaban siwon tenia algo que decirle algo a donghae, se aparto del abrazo y agarro a donghae de las manos entonces siwon le dijo….

Siwon: donghae esto todavía no acaba el regalo tengo algo que decirte – lo dijo algo nervioso

Donghae: y? que es siwon? – lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos de siwon

Siwon: pues veras donghae lo estuve pensando y la verdad quiero decirte QUE – TE –AMO!, donghae quieres ser mi pareja para toda la vida? – lo dijo feliz-mente

Donghae no lo podía creer casi muere del infarto porque unos de sus sueños se cumplió, pero recobro el aliento y le dijo…..

Donghae: SI ACEPTO MI AMADO SIWON Q FELICIDAD UNOS DE MIS SUEÑOS SE CUMPLE, TE AMO, TE AMO SIWON! – lo dijo llorando de felicidad

Entonces siwon y donghae se abrazaron y entraron al departamento y se aseguraron que todos estén durmiendo y entraron al dormitorio de donghae y entonces siwon comenzó a besarlo en el cuello de donghae muy apasionadamente y subió los labios hacia los labios de donghae y se besaron con pasión y siwon comenzó a acariciar la espalda de donghae quitándole la chaqueta y la camiseta que estaba puesta notando el cuerpo de donghae, entonces donghae gemía con gran pasión y decidió igualmente quietarle la chaqueta y la polera de siwon que tenia puesta los cuerpos estaban casi desnudos pero donghae comenzó a besar los pectorales de siwon y subiendo los beso para todo su cuerpo de siwon y mientras que siwon gemía de gran placer los besos eran intensos cada uno sentía que estaban en el paraíso hasta que siwon le quito los pantalones de donghae y notando las piernas una prenda que le quedaba por quitar entonces siwon acaricio las piernas de donghae y luego comenzó a besarlas , mientras donghae gemía y gritaba si nombre de siwon loca mente, después donghae le quito el pantalón de siwon mientras le besaba el cuello, después donghae subió sus labios para besar a los labios de siwon ambos estaban loqueciendo de gran ardor de placer y siwon se quito los bóxers, notando su miembro casi erecto y mientras que donghae le acariciaba todo el cuerpo, el también se quito los bóxers y igualmente su miembro de donghae estaba dormido entonces siwon le puso a donghae de espaldas y cuando donghae giro ya estaba de espaldas ya era el momento que siwon le comenzó a penetrarle despacio y suave, donghae gritaba de dolor y placer hasta que dijo…..

Donghae: Si..siwon….AH… DUELE… - lo dijo con dolor

Siwon: DO…DONGHAE….SO..solo.. ES.. espera…Y…y…SEN…sentirás…Ppp..placer- lo dijo tartamudeando

Entonces las embestidas de siwon fueron suaves y después fueron aumentándolas y donghae ya no sentía ese horrible dolor y comenzó a sentir un gran placer después ambos gritaban sus nombres las embestidas de siwon eran fuertes hasta que siwon grito…

Siwon: AH!..Dddonghae T…TE AMOOOO…. ! – lo dijo gritando

Donghae: Sssiwon…Y…YO…TA..TAMBIEN….TE…TE AMO! – lo dijo gimiendo

Y cuando llegaron al orgasmo donghae siento que algo caliente salió en el miembro de siwon y era el semen q siwon le chorro a donghae entonces, donghae comenzó a besar el miembro de siwon y con todo semen, siwon sintió aun mas placer y cuando donghae termino de besar su miembro siwon le beso sus labios de donghae, y para donghae quería mas placer entonces siwon de nuevo le comienzo a penetrarle de una sola embestía causando un grito de placer a donghae hasta que siwon le dijo…..

Siwon: DONGHAE! Siénteme …. Desde ahora eres mío solo mío y de nadie mas – lo dijo con amor puro

Donghae: Y….Y TU SIWON TAMBIEN ERES MIO Y PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD – lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en los ojos

Después llegaron a clímax y estaban cansados y muy felices era su primera vez que dormían juntos y se recostaron en la cama de donghae, y donghae estaba feliz porque SU siwon esta a su lado y de repente siwon le un beso en la frente y uno en los labio hasta que siwon le dijo…

Siwon: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DONGHAE – le dijo mientras q le abrazada

Donghae: gracias mi amado siwon por este regalo es muy lindo gesto q me has hecho TE AMO – le dijo mientras que le abrazaba con fuerza.

Siwon y Donghae desde ese día eran amantes y se amaban con locura y cada noche a testiguaban su amor ante la luna y las estrellas y mientras que se decían amaban y siempre están juntos para toda la eternidad.

Fin

Bueno espero q les allá gustado mi fic de SiHae, bueno espero sus comentarios en esta pagina y a la pagina de facebook que es: pages/SIHAE-Latinoam%C3%A9rica/142333835933317?fre f=ts / posdata: soy jimeELFisHAE con cariño hice es fic para los amantes del SiHae y que aman con locura como yo lo amo!


End file.
